Never No More
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec are at Crash when an old Patsy Cline song comes over the jukebox.


Never No More

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: **dpierce99@hotmail.com**

Website: **http://www.darkangelsfanfic.com**

Status: Complete

Category: Romance

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything from season 2 | Alternate Universe: In this story Max and Alec are already together. YEAH! Doesn't my universe rule?!

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: None

Summary: Max and Alec are at Crash when an old Patsy Cline song comes over the jukebox. 

Author's Note: I love Patsy Cline I can't get enough of her music it's so wonderful! The song is called "Never No More" by Patsy Cline. I got to listening to the song and it really describes how the Max/Logan/Alec triangle goes. Max forgetting about Logan to be with Alec blah blah blah blah. 

Pairing: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

It was a typical Saturday night at Crash. Max, Alec, Sketchy and Cindy sat at their usual table. Max sat on Alec's lap with his arms wrapped around her and Sketchy and Cindy sat across from them. They talked about the weeks events work related and transgenic related. 

"We're out of beer. Who's turn is it to buy the beer?" Max asked lifting the empty pitcher into the air. 

"I think it's mine, " Alec smiled taking the pitcher from her. 

Max pouted, "I don't want to get up though…" she was cut off when Alec stood leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist, "Alec!" she squealed happily. 

"What?" he asked innocently as he walked to the bar with her wrapped around his waist. One hand holding the pitcher the other holding her up by her bottom. 

"You are perfectly content like this aren't you?" she asked smiling as they approached the bar. 

"Absolutely, " he said with his trademark cocky grin. He set the pitcher down on the bar never taking his eyes off hers. He leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss. 

Her stomach clinched in pleasure when his lips came into contact with hers. His tongue finding its way past her lips to hers making her moan against him. He pulled back and gave a frustrated sigh against her lips. 

"I know, " she sympathized. 

"No you don't, " he chuckled pushing her hair away from her face. Reluctantly he carefully set her down on her own two feet and took the now full pitcher in his hand and they made their way back to their table. He placed the pitcher on the table and was about to sit down when Max pulled on his arm. 

"Dance with me?" she requested nodding towards the dance floor. 

That's when he recognized the song that had started. He smiled and took her hand leading her to the dance floor pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his forehead down to rest on hers as they slowly danced to the music. 

__

Never no more will I be all alone…

Never no more will I be stayin home…

Cause I've got me somebody, who makes me happy when I'm blue…

Never no more will I cry for him…

Never no more will I cry for him…

Cause I've got me somebody, who makes me happy when I'm blue…

I've been all around I've painted the town saw all the old faces and all the old places that he used to know…

But all that has passed got someone at last who makes me so happy that baby no more will I ever…never be blue…

Never no more will I ever see him

Never no more now that I'm free of him

Cause I've got me somebody, who makes me happy when I'm blue…

Never no more will I see

Never no more now that I'm free of him

Cause I've got me somebody, who makes me happy when I'm blue…

The song ended and they stayed as they were, holding each other. 

"I'll never be unhappy again, and I have you to thank for that, " Max said. 

"I love you, " he whispered. 

"I love you, " she whispered back then leaned forward and kissed him. 

THE END

I know this was pointless smut, but hey we can always use more Max/Alec stuff right!? Anyway, I love Patsy Cline and this song just reminded me so much of what a real relationship between Max and Alec might be like. On another note, my other stories I am working on don't worry I haven't forgotten about them. Please review!


End file.
